The Story of Revolt
by KidDeath5488
Summary: Not very good at summaries but gonna be an evolving storyline focused on Raven and my OC


**A/N This story was written by my friend i just gave him some ideas and came up with the character Revolt**

On the Blasted Plains of Azarath, all hell had broken loose. The bodies of the slain littered the field, with only two fighters left standing. "Are you okay, Raven?" The taller of the two asked. "Teague's dead…" The young girl named Raven said. The tall, muscular warrior stuck his mighty broadsword, Requiem, into the ground and turned to the body behind him. Teague the Red Wolf. The burnt arrow in his chest told the story of his death. Neither Raven nor Revolt would leave him at the mercy of their fathers. He died a warrior, with a weapon in his hand. The Seven Wolves of Azarath were bound to serve Trigon and his family, and Teague died protecting Raven, Trigon's daughter.

There would be time to mourn his fallen brother later. This battle was far from over. There had been no word from the others since their little coup began. Revolt took Teague's sword, The Wreckager, and handed it to Raven while he slung Teague over his shoulder. "Come on, the portal should be past this ridge." He said. "What if the others didn't make it through? And what about Madoc?" Raven asked frantically. Revolt feared for the girl. Raven may have seen her death in a dream, but the slaughter of the day was too much for her. "The Wolves are the best fighters Azarath has to offer, nothing can keep them from evacuating the people except your father. And Madoc will be fine. Our Trickster will fight Trigon till the end of days if he has to." He said, trying to convince himself as much as Raven.

The portal was now in sight, just a few more meters of scorched earth and they would be free of Trigon's madness. "Just a bit further Raven! Just a bit more and we'll be free of our fathers!" Revolt said hopefully. "I do hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, boy." A cold voice called out. Revolt didn't have to look, he knew who it was. "Forgive me brother." He said as he took Teague's sword, put it in Teague's back scabbard, and threw his fallen comrade with all his might into the portal. "Raven, go! Now!" Revolt said as he unsheathed Requiem. "I won't leave you!" Raven said. "What a touching moment. The little wolf has fallen for his master." Bane said walking through the dust. He held a corpse in his hand. Revolt almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't Madoc. Sadly, it still meant that two of his brothers now lay dead because of him. "A shame the Blue Wolf didn't measure up to the task you set for him. Why not come after me yourself, my son? You're much more powerful than this trash." Bane said before tossing the corpse of Bran and his sword, Endless Road, into the portal. "Perhaps you were too afraid to face me yourself, is that it? You'd send your own brothers on suicide missions all over Azarath to avoid fighting me? You miserable coward." Bane spat.

Revolt didn't dare move. Bane, the Azarathi God of War, stood as immaculate and bloodthirsty as his statue in the temple Revolt and his brothers once called home. Revolt knew that one day he'd have to face his father in battle. It couldn't be avoided, but that didn't stop him from trying. Revolt had hoped that Bran could at least stall Bane long enough for Revolt to get Raven to safety. Revolt knew he should be horrified, paralyzed in fear. Yet oddly, he felt more anxious than afraid. Battle was in Revolt's blood, and he lived for it. Madoc made the perfect sparring partner, but to fight his father, an Azarathi God, was truly a challenge Revolt couldn't pass up. But Raven's safety meant more to him than his love for battle. Unless he could get Raven away from Azarath, it would all be for nothing. All the battles he'd fought, all the lives he'd taken, and all his preparation for this battle with his father would mean less than the dust on the ground. "Piss off old man." Revolt heard himself say.

Just then, Bane laughed. Revolt had to laugh too, he sounded like a lunatic. Despite the urgency, Revolt laughed with true enjoyment at his own lunacy. "Revolt!" Raven's voice pierced his madness. "Why are you still here? Get in that portal! I'll keep Bane busy!" Revolt said. "He'll kill you!" Raven pleaded. "Slowly. Painfully. It'll be a bonding experience, son." Bane sniggered. Revolt made a face, and laughed again at just how screwed he was. "Raven, don't worry about me. Just go through the portal, and I'll follow you shortly. I'll bring Madoc, and we'll keep you safe!" Revolt said getting into a stance. "You're really going to go through with this, aren't you? You truly are a stupid pup." Bane said wreathing his fists in flame.

Revolt leapt at his father and made for a downward slash. Bane sidestepped the heavy blade and punched at Revolt's chest. Revolt caught the fist in his hand and used the momentum of his hand to flip himself over Bane's head and made another slash. He never saw his father move, yet his fist hit Revolt hard in the stomach. Revolt landed hard on the ground. His vision swam before him as Bane walked toward Raven. "Let's get you back to your father, young one." He said. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted. The spell shattered against Bane's chest to no effect. Her powers were still too weak, as was her control over her emotions. "Get away from her!" Revolt growled, forcing himself to his knees using Requiem for support. "Don't you ever give up, boy? Hmph. Perhaps you're not as weak as I thought." Bane said. Before Revolt could blink, Bane was face to face with him once again. Revolt didn't waste his time thinking. He gave in to his instincts and slashed at the face before him. Somehow, this tactic took Bane off guard, because there was a cut on his cheek where Requiem had cut him. Revolt nearly lost his balance from the surge of power that ensued. Requiem had the power to absorb the life force of anything it cuts, and it had just absorbed a small fraction of a God's power. This power was now Revolt's forever, and it felt good.

"You shall regret that, pup!" Bane growled. Revolt drew himself to his full height and shouldered Requiem. "My only regret is not taking a little more. I forgot what it felt like being at full power. Thanks for the boost, dad." He taunted. This time, when Bane moved to attack, Revolt followed every movement. Revolt blocked a punch, but wasn't quick enough to keep another from connecting with his jaw. While staggering from the attack, Revolt made for another slash with Requiem but came up short, leaving himself wide open for what came next. Bane fired a concentrated blast of energy from his fist into Revolt's midsection. Revolt flew from his feet and into a nearby pillar of rock.

Revolt didn't remember getting up, nor did he remember throwing a boulder with all his might at his father. With expert timing sharpened with years of sparring with Madoc, Revolt sent a blast of lightning from his fingertips following the boulder. Bane shattered the rock easily, as expected, but didn't see the lightning coming. The lightning exploded against Bane's face, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Revolt dropped to his knees when he realized just how tired he was. 'I think I'm enjoying this too much. I need to save Raven.' He thought.

"Not bad boy. You managed to pull a fast one on the God of War." Bane said. Revolt's mind's eye burned as Bane's power rose. 'You've gotta be kidding me. He's been fighting at half strength this whole time?' He wondered. Bane was absolutely brimming with energy. Any mere mortal that beheld him now would be incinerated where he stood. Thankfully, neither Revolt nor Raven were mere mortals, but demigods. When Revolt was able to open his eyes again, Bane stood before him two stories tall looking more demon than man, as the Gods of Azarath were. "What is it you fear most, boy?" Bane asked. Revolt tightened his grip on Requiem and growled at his father. "Insolent pup." Bane spat as he gathered more energy in his palm. Revolt rushed his two story father and jumped as high as he could. He gathered energy in his free fist and put all his might behind it. Both Revolt and Bane's fists connected and Revolt's vision burned.

Revolt didn't remember hitting the ground. He couldn't feel his left arm, and Requiem was gone from his grasp. He reached for his sword and felt his father's foot connect with his forearm, his lower back, and then his side. Revolt collided with a pillar of rock and coughed up blood. He hit the ground hard and heard Raven scream. Nothing mattered anymore. Bane was too powerful. Revolt was unarmed, numb from the chest down, and was bleeding internally. If Bane decided not to finish his son himself, his wounds would certainly finish the job. Revolt had failed. He suddenly felt someone shaking him and something wet hitting his face. "Come on Revolt, get up! Please get up!" Raven cried. She seemed so small in that moment. There was nothing she could do, and it scared her, Revolt could see. Bane just stood there with that satisfied, twisted grin. He knew what Revolt was thinking; he knew he'd won. "It's over, Raven. I'm sorry." Revolt said weakly. The weakness in his own voice sickened him, and scared Raven even more.

Suddenly, there was a howl on the wind. A familiar howl, Revolt noted. "SHARDS OF WINTER!" A voice roared as thousands of large icicles rained down over Bane. Again Revolt acted on instinct, not knowing where the will to move came from. He aimed his hand at his father, now covered in shards of ice, and fired a bolt of lightning. The lightning leapt from his fingertips to each icicle that pierced his father, and Bane roared in agony. "YOU?" He growled as a dark figure leapt from a nearby pillar of stone. "Didn't think I'd let your boy have all the fun now did you Bane?" Madoc taunted. Bane responded by firing a blast of energy at Madoc, who caught the energy in his sword. "BAD IDEA! BLADES OF VENGEANCE!" Madoc roared slashing at Bane. The energy in Madoc's sword, Retribution, erupted from the blade and crashed into Bane's chest. Bane roared in pain as he fell hard to the ground. "And that's how it's done." Madoc said landing gracefully on the ground and sheathing Retribution.

"Madoc!" Raven cried. "Miss me sweetie?" Madoc asked picking Requiem up off the ground. His arm twitched as if it burned as he walked to his comrades. "Here you are, brother. This'll have just what you need." Madoc said placing Requiem in Revolt's hand. Power rushed from the sword and into Revolt. "I know you're gonna ask. I saw Requiem cut him as it fell. Wasn't a big cut, but enough that it should get you back on your feet." Madoc said pulling the stopper from the pouch of water on his belt. He trickled some water into Revolt's mouth as strength rushed back to his limbs. After a few minutes Revolt dragged himself to his feet. "Thanks Madoc." He said. "Thank me when we're safely out of here. Bane won't stay down forever." Madoc said. "Where's my father?" Raven asked. "He should be escaping from my prison any minute now, so we need to go." Madoc answered grabbing Raven's hand and running for the portal with Revolt in tow.

"Prison?" Revolt asked. "One of my newer tricks. I felt Bane shift, so I figured I'd keep Trigon imprisoned before he got the same idea. If I didn't bail you out then this plan of yours would've been for nothing." Madoc said. "But you can imprison a God!" Raven said. "I'm not strong enough to keep him that way forever. Once he gets out he's gonna be pissed. Likely the first thing he'll do is-" Madoc didn't finish his sentence before the air crackled with power. "No…" Raven wept. Power rippled before the portal and solidified into a truly horrific being. All that stood between Revolt, Raven and Madoc and their salvation was the very thing they'd hoped to escape. "Hello daughter." Trigon said.

"Father…" Raven said dropping to her knees. "Not a bad trick, Madoc. I'd expect nothing less from our own Trickster. Your little coup is over." Trigon said pointing his finger at Madoc, and making a flicking gesture. Madoc's head bolted back as if struck and fell backward. "Madoc!" Revolt cried. "Don't worry Black Wolf, you'll be joining him shortly." Trigon said. Revolt moved to attack when an icicle appeared in Trigon's shoulder. "Don't count out the Trickster just yet, you old bastard!" Madoc roared from above. Revolt changed tactics, and grabbed hold of the icicle in Trigon's shoulder. Revolt pumped as much lightning energy as he could through the ice and into Trigon. When the smell of singed flesh filled Revolt's nostrils, both he and Madoc flew back as if stricken by an invisible wall. Trigon exploded with power, and Revolt's vision went black and white. "Raven?" He asked. Raven was chanting quickly, bringing Revolt and Madoc to her safely. Trigon's power didn't breach the young girl's barrier.

When Raven set the boys down and released her barrier Madoc put a hand on her shoulder. "You're getting stronger." He said. Raven smiled for the first time since this ordeal began, and that smile gave Revolt strength. "You ready, Gray Wolf?" He asked his brother. "You even have to ask?" Madoc answered. "We have a plan?" Raven asked putting her hood up. "Madoc and I will take Trigon while you make a run for the portal. We'll meet you on the other side, I promise." Revolt said. "A promise you can't keep, boy!" Bane called from where he lay. Bane dragged himself to his feet and roared so loud it shook the ground beneath them. "Well he didn't stay down very long. Did we have a plan B?" Madoc asked. "Just one." Revolt said throwing Requiem with all his strength at Trigon while he ran at Bane. Trigon didn't move until Madoc appeared riding Requiem and leaping at him. In his surprise, Madoc kicked Trigon hard between the eyes while Requiem scored a deep gash in Trigon's shoulder. Madoc grabbed the sword and threw it to Revolt, who caught the sword and punched his own father square in the solar plexus. "Be you God or mortal, that's still the weakest point of the body!" Revolt said twisting his fist into another punch sending Bane sprawling.

At this point, both Bane and Trigon began taking the boys seriously. Bane jumped back to his feet and started attacking Revolt with fire-coated fists while Trigon chased Madoc through the rocks. Revolt met Bane blow for blow. Bane may have a size advantage over his son, but Revolt now had the power of a god pumping through his system. Bane's fists flew at Revolt as quick as Revolt could block and counter. Neither combatant would let up on their assault, but after a while their strength failed. Madoc took a near-fatal punch in the chest from Trigon while Revolt was forced to his knees by his father. "You will pay for your insolence boys." Trigon growled. Madoc forced himself to his knees and held himself up with his sword. "Revolt, I hate to ask, but did we have a Plan C?" He asked. "Not die?" Revolt croaked. "Not possible, pup." Bane chuckled. Revolt looked to Raven, who looked ready to cry.

Revolt forced himself to his feet and rushed his father for one last attack. Bane shattered Requiem with a well placed strike and kicked Revolt back to the ground. Revolt felt as though a piece of himself had been ripped from him. 'It's over.' He thought as the shards fell to the ground around him. Even if he could find the strength to get up again, how could he fight without Requiem? The only solace Revolt could find was that he wouldn't live long enough to see Raven cry. 'I'm sorry my love…'

The two gods started moving towards Raven, taking their attention from Madoc long enough to let him drag himself to Revolt. "I'm sorry Madoc." Revolt croaked. Madoc picked up a shard and just stared at it, ignoring Revolt. "Revolt," He said dragging the shard across his open palm. "I need you to trust me here." He said plunging the shard into Revolt's chest.

The wound in Revolt's chest erupted with energy. The pain was almost blinding. When the pain subsided and Revolt stopped writhing on the ground, he never felt better. Revolt dragged himself to his feet and breathed deep. This was a familiar energy he'd absorbed. It felt like putting on a favorite jacket or a well worn pair of boots. Revolt turned to the gods moving towards Raven and howled. Trigon and Bane turned back to Revolt and sniggered. "You just don't know when to die boy." Bane said walking toward his son. "No I don't." Revolt responded. Quicker than he'd ever moved before, Revolt was under his father's guard. He unleashed a chain of punches and kicks at Bane's face and torso before grabbing hold of him and throwing him into Trigon.

Every movement was surer, more precise than Revolt ever thought he was capable of. Absorbing Madoc's power, power he knew as well as his own, made him even more powerful than even Trigon's power did. Madoc's power combined with Revolt's, along with getting cut with his own sword, made Revolt feel unstoppable. He was not only going toe to toe with the gods of War and Destruction, but he was winning. Revolt had both gods on the ropes, his physical strength mixed in with Madoc's speed and precision making each strike more deadly than they could ever be before. Revolt tensed his muscles where his foes attacked him to absorb the impact, or moved his body enough to make them glancing strikes. Madoc's experience along with Revolt's natural reflexes made for the ultimate defense. 'Madoc's a genius, he made me unstoppable!' Revolt thought with a grin.

While Revolt fought Trigon and Bane, Madoc made his way over to Raven for healing. Revolt didn't even see Bane move, but he was making a dead run at Raven and Madoc with a twisted grin. Revolt turned his back on Trigon to fire a bolt of lightning, and suffered for it. Trigon dropped a massive fireball on Revolt's head, leaving the demigod in a daze. Revolt didn't even remember falling to the ground, but now both Trigon and Bane were beating him senseless. "You really thought a power boost would save you from us?" Bane growled. "You let your emotions cloud your judgment; never turn you're back on your foe!" Trigon said. "ICE PRISON!"

Pillars of ice erupted from the ground and struck the two gods in the chest, knocking them into giant coffins made from ice. The coffins closed on the two gods and disappeared in a cloud of fog. Revolt dragged himself to his feet to find Madoc on his knees with blood on his hands. "Madoc, what did you do?" Revolt asked. "High level magic requires a blood sacrifice, so I used my own. I gave up just enough to keep myself alive and keep them imprisoned for a few minutes. We have to leave, now!" Madoc said weakly. Revolt helped Madoc to his feet. "Raven, can you heal him?" He asked. "Of course." Raven said before she started levitating. "Good, then let's go." Revolt said turning to the portal once again. Raven healed Madoc while Revolt carried him, but stopped when the air shifted. "Well that didn't take very long." He groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Revolt growled. "How can we stop them?" Raven asked. The two gods erupted through the ether and made a dead run at the three companions. "We don't." Madoc said pushing away from Revolt and firing a blast of energy at Trigon.

"I'll hold them as long as I can! Get Raven through the portal or we're all dead!" Madoc said as he leapt into the fray. "Raven, please! Go through the portal, Madoc and I will meet you, I promise!" Revolt said holding her face in his hands. "I won't leave you." Raven said with tears in her eyes. Revolt sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said before knocking her out. Revolt held Raven in his arms for a moment, fearing it would be the last time. A decision had to be made. He wouldn't leave Madoc behind to die at the hands of his father, but he couldn't let Raven go alone to a new world. Then it hit him. Revolt set Raven down gently and rubbed his hands together. He focused a condensed blast of electricity into his hands and fired them at Trigon and Bane. "WATCH YOURSELF MADOC!" He roared. Madoc jumped over the blasts and let them hit the gods in the chests. "Madoc, I need a favor." Revolt said. Madoc landed in front of Revolt. "Make it quick, they won't stay down forever." Madoc said. "I want you to take Raven and get out of here. I'll stay here and end this." Revolt said. Madoc didn't speak right away. "You know what must be done." Madoc said. It wasn't a question. "I guess some prophecies can't be stopped. If I want to defeat the gods of Azarath I have to…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. The only way to kill the gods of a world was to destroy the seat of their power: the world itself. Revolt knew he likely wouldn't survive this.

"Take care of her, Madoc. No matter what happens, keep her safe, my brother!" Revolt said frantically, tears flowing freely now. Madoc put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You have my word. Raven will be safe in my care." He said solemnly extending his hand. Revolt took Madoc's hand in a warrior's grasp. "One more thing. Please tell her I'm sorry, when she wakes." He said. This time Madoc chuckled. "You can tell her yourself." He said clapping Revolt on the shoulder and picking Raven up off the ground. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon. May not be tomorrow, in fact I'm sure it won't be tomorrow, but one day the three of us will meet again. So until then, little brother." Madoc said pulling his hood up and walking into the portal. Revolt took note of Madoc's limp. 'He lost too much blood and took too much of a beating. This journey will surely kill him.' He thought with great sadness.

The gods' paralysis was now wearing off. Trigon was angry, very angry. "You'd rather die here?" He asked. Revolt started gathering energy in his palms. "Then let me oblige you!" Bane roared as he rushed Revolt. Revolt dodged the attack easily and blocked Trigon's blast of energy. The effects of Madoc's last gambit still lingered in Revolt's system, but for how long he was not sure. 'Best make it count.' Revolt thought as he fired two lightning bolts into the sky, and began chanting. The clouds in the sky changed from gray to black to red long before Revolt touched the ground. "So this is your big plan? All your talk of escaping fate, and you set yours in motion?" Bane taunted. "You hope to destroy Azarath to destroy us, and thus end my daughter's prophecy? Clearly you do not understand how fate works, boy." Trigon said. "Save your lectures, I don't listen to dead men." Revolt taunted as his storm raged in the sky. "My storm will engulf this entire planet, and reduce it to a scorched ruin of rock in space! With this planet goes your power, and with that all your prophecies! Save your lies, Raven WILL be safe!" Revolt howled. "BUT YOU WON'T BE!" Bane said rushing Revolt again. An icicle hit Bane in the chest, but this time the lightning of the world storm struck Bane and destroyed him. Revolt suddenly felt something pull at him from behind. Trigon flew at Revolt but fell short when Revolt's vision went black.

Revolt felt like he was swimming. Swimming through light and darkness and crushing mass he couldn't describe. 'So this is what the portal is like.' He thought. Suddenly he felt something twitch in the fabric of space he was travelling in. Something was wrong. He positioned himself in the direction he was going, and saw the end of the tunnel. 'Is the portal coming apart?' Revolt didn't dare stop to find out. By focusing his energy into his hands and feet he accelerated his progress until he could see the other side of the portal. Only when he came out the other side did his fatigue catch up with him, and darkness took him once more.


End file.
